Sasuke's prison
by whippasnappa
Summary: Sasuke meets up with Naruto and Sakura. He then takes Naruto back to the sound village with him and finds his old desires for the blonde flare up again. Sasuke then realises he can take total advantage of Naruto. Warning yaoi. Don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke looked from Naruto to Sakura, then back to Naruto again. "You idiots don't know when to quit, do you?" he snapped coldly. Naruto just smiled at the raven.

"You'll thank us for not quitting when we've dragged your sorry ass back to Kohona!" Sakura nodded in agreement. "Not likely. I'm a completely different person now." He said.

"You don't seem so different. You still care about your friends and Kohona, I know you do." Naruto said confidently. "I don't give a shit about Kohona and your sadly mistaken if I still regard the likes of you as a friend." Sasuke spat. Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke. "So…I mean nothing to you huh? Then how come you tried to kill me and couldn't? That's because you _care_." Naruto said. The blonde watched as Sasuke unsheathed his sword and glared at them threateningly. "Trying to kill me again Sasuke? You can't. You couldn't kill any of your friends." Sasuke moved with lightning speed to Sakura and stabbed her roughly. With a grin, Sasuke pulled the sword out of Sakura, the blade now tainted crimson. Naruto screamed as Sakura fell and he ran to her side. "I'm s-sorry Sakura! I was wrong…I n-never thought h-he would…" Sakura smiled at him, trying not to show her pain.

"I know…" she replied.

"Y-you can heal yourself, right?"

"I can try…" she said. Everything began swimming out of view and Naruto's desperate attempts to wake her were unheard. Naruto then turned his tear filled eyes to Sasuke. "You bastard! You killed Sakura!" he screamed. Sasuke merely shrugged.

"I told you already, uzumaki, I'm stronger now. I don't have stupid emotions to hold me back." Sasuke smirked again and kicked Sakura's still body. "See?" Naruto looked at Sakura, praying this was some kind of twisted dream. "Sa-Sasuke…you _killed _Sakura…don't you feel _anything_?" Sasuke ignored this question and sighed, looking at the blood on his sword. "Damn. This is the third time today your little friends have dirtied my sword with their blood. It's getting quite annoying to clean…" he said. Naruto paled; a team from Kohona had been on a mission and a last-minute word on where Sasuke was came out and the team split up. Could Sasuke have ambushed his other friends first? "Y-you what did you do?" Naruto asked, scared of the answer. Sasuke's smirk widened. "I had a run in with hyuuga and the other annoying one."

"You mean Shikamaru and Neji? What the hell did you do bastard!" Naruto shouted.

"I killed the hyuuga and left the other one as good as dead." He said smoothly. Naruto gasped. "You d-didn't!" Naruto jumped to his feet, thought of his three friends flashing though his head. "Please…tell me you didn't kill them!" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke smirked. "Get this, I killed them. Still want to drag me back to Kohona?" he said smugly. But to the ravens surprise Naruto nodded, indicating he did want to still bring Sasuke back. "Just how dense are you uzumaki?" he growled.

"I promised Sakura…" he whispered. Sasuke put his sword back and pulled something from his robes. He then grabbed Naruto with one hand and slammed him into the ground, pinning him down by pushing one knee on his chest. Sasuke put something around the blonde's neck and tied a chain to it. When he was finished, he took his weight off Naruto and walked forward, tugging the chain roughly causing Naruto to fall forward. "Get this thing the fuck off me! I'm not a dog, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted angrily, pulling away from Sasuke. The raven stared at him and tugged the chain again.

"Yes you are. You're _my _dog." Sasuke replied. Naruto ignored him and carried on pulling at the collar. "I am quite capable of dragging you the whole way to the sound village, uzumaki. It would probably be less painful and quicker if you walked." He hissed. Naruto jumped up and pulled against Sasuke, trying to get back to Sakura. Naruto noticed she was still breathing, just. "Sasuke! She's still breathing! Sakura, she's still alive!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke pulled him away from Sakura. "Were leaving her." Sasuke said. Another tug of the chain only made Naruto move to rasengan his way out of the chains. "Don't even think about it. Otherwise I will kill Sakura and everyone else." He said swiftly. Sasuke dragged Naruto away from his dying friend and towards the sound village.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, what is it you have there?" purred a voice from the shadows. Sasuke pulled Naruto forwards. "I told you I would be having a guest. He just arrived sooner than I expected." Sasuke replied. Orochimaru looked at Naruto for a moment and ran his hand smoothly through the blonde hair. Naruto was about to move away from the snake's touch, when his chain was pulled sharply, pulling him back behind Sasuke. "You don't touch him!" Sasuke snarled. Orochimaru nodded and stepped away from the raven. When Sasuke was sure that the sannin had got the message, he dragged Naruto to his room. He then wrapped the chain around a small metal loop and padlocked it up. "The chain is long enough for you to get around the room freely and in the bathroom which is through that door. I'll keep you chained up until I can trust that you won't run away."

Naruto tried to pull the collar off. When he couldn't, he decided to fight his way out instead. He jumped on top of Sasuke and caught the raven by surprise. "What the hell is going on in that head of yours Sasuke? You killed Sakura and you have me chained up like some animal! What the hell are you trying to prove?" he screamed. Sasuke pushed the blonde off and grabbed him by the neck. "If you ever do that again Uzumaki, I will kill you! Also, you don't call me by my first name." He spat. Noticing Naruto was running out of air, he let go of his throat. "Then what am supposed to call you…Sasuke?" the raven automatically punched Naruto in the face. "You will call me master." He said. Naruto ignored the blood that was flowing from his nose. "Master? Like hell am I calling you that, _Sasuke_." Naruto replied. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and threw him across the room, causing him to slam into the wall with a sickening crunch. Sasuke looked away from the blonde and walked to the door. "I have training with Orochimaru. Don't do anything stupid while I'm out or I might 'forget' to bring you something to eat." Sasuke said, before leaving and locking the door behind him.

Sasuke returned in three hours. When he found that everything was as he left it, he decided he would let Naruto eat after all. Sasuke put a bowl of what looked like soup next to Naruto and sat on his bed, stretching. Naruto picked up the bowl, walked over to Sasuke, and much to the ravens surprise, turned the bowl upside-down on his head. Sasuke sat there spluttering as the warm gloop trickled down his face. Fuming, he punched Naruto for the second time that day receiving a punch in return. Sasuke easily blocked the hit and Naruto formed the seal for clones. Sasuke's hand lit up with chakra and he pressed it against Naruto chest, immediately draining the blonde of his chakra. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his blonde hair and pulled really hard. Naruto whimpered, tears springing in his eyes. Sasuke threw him across the room and Sasuke picked up the empty bowl.

"Do that again Uzumaki, and you will regret it." he snarled as he slammed the door behind himself. When Sasuke returned, Naruto was still in the same place after he had been thrown against the wall. Wondering why the blonde wasn't running around planning a way out, Sasuke walked over to Naruto and poked him. He didn't move. "Get up Uzumaki." Sasuke was really worried now so he called kabuto. The medical ninja gave Naruto a type of powder that he shoved down the blonde's throat. Then he placed Naruto on Sasuke's bed. "He's been knocked out by a sharp blow to the head. You could have killed him…or did you mean to?" Sasuke swallowed. "I-I doesn't want to kill him. He's going to be alright isn't he?" kabuto sighed. "Yes. Just keep his head supported and don't let him move for a while. He might have a pretty severe headache thought, give him this if he feels any pain." Sasuke nodded, and then practically threw kabuto out of the room. "Nnh…" Sasuke jumped up. "Your awake!" Naruto looked up at him with sad blue eyes. "Look, you pissed me off right? Don't do it again and this won't happen again." Naruto ignored Sasuke. The raven pulled off all his clothes except his boxers and slipped into the bed next to Naruto. The blonde was wondering why Sasuke would want to be so close to him. Then his thoughts cruelly reminded him that there was only one bed in the room and he could hardly expect Sasuke to sleep on the floor.

When Naruto woke up, Sasuke gave breakfast to him. The medicine he had been taking had worked; he felt fine now. Naruto noticed he was still chained up. "Take this off me." He said. Sasuke looked at the collar and thought for a moment. "No. The chain stays until I decide Uzumaki." He spat.

"Please…don't call me that." He said quietly.

"I will call you what I like! Your in no position to tell me what not to call you." He hissed. Naruto looked at his breakfast; it was porridge. Before Sasuke could tell what was going to happen, he had the sticky food in his hair. "Damnit! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sasuke punched Naruto in the gut, twice, causing the blonde to fall out of the bed. When Sasuke had returned from washing his hair again, he stared at Naruto, who was fully dressed and sat in the corner of the room. "Why did you do that again, Uzumaki?" he demanded.

"One, because I don't like porridge. Two, because it was almost funny last time and three, it hurts."

"What hurts?" Sasuke snapped.

"You, calling me by my second name all the time." The blonde replied.

"You can be really stupid sometimes." Naruto shook his head.

"Don't call me that. Call me dobe." Sasuke looked at Naruto, frowning slightly.

"You _want_ me to call you that?" Naruto nodded.

"Please, just say it once…the way you used to." Sasuke ignored the request and kicked Naruto instead. "I'm not giving you anymore food for a while. Perhaps it will teach you to eat it and not pour it all over me!"

Sasuke didn't feed Naruto for a week and Naruto kept going against Sasuke's orders, earning him several bruises and black eyes. To make it worse for the blonde, he ate all his food in front of him. Sasuke smirked as he brought the bowl into his room. The smell wafted around the room and the exhausted blonde perked up slightly as he recognised the smell. Sasuke sat on the bed and began eating the noodles slowly; knowing Naruto's eyes were watching every move. Sasuke's smirk grew and he stared at the blonde, his blue eyes pleading silently. Naruto whimpered quietly, then bit his lip, hoping desperately Sasuke didn't hear him. But Sasuke did hear and he savoured the sound. "You want some?" the blonde glared at Sasuke then looked away. Sasuke took the bowl and held it in front of Naruto. "I thought you liked ramen?" he teased. "Want it?" Naruto nodded.

"Call me master then. Say, please master." Naruto hesitated. He couldn't believe Sasuke was reducing him to this. "P-please master." Sasuke gave the bowl to Naruto.

"There's a good boy." Naruto hungrily ate the food. However, as Sasuke watched Naruto gulp down the food he noticed just how pale the blonde was. Sasuke guiltily looked at the bruises that marked Naruto that he had created.

That night the raven woke up to find Naruto shivering on the floor. Sasuke wasn't surprised; the blonde had been refusing to share the bed. Tonight, Naruto wasn't just shivering. He was crying. Sasuke ignored the fact he was supposed to be showing no emotion and he jumped out of the bed. "…What's wrong?" he asked softly. Getting no answer, Sasuke asked again. "S-sorry if I woke you, master." Naruto whimpered. Sasuke's eyes widened; he had got what he wanted. For the past week he had been beating Naruto up, literally, about the fact he should call him master. Now he heard it, come unprompted from Naruto, it didn't feel right. Sasuke pulled the collar off Naruto and then pulled the blonde into bed. "Tell me what's wrong." Sasuke asked. "You really w-want to know?" Sasuke nodded.

"You're scaring me. I've never seen you act so much like your brother its-" Sasuke shut Naruto up by punching him, hard. He then threw the blonde out of the bed and watched him freeze on the floor for the rest of the night as punishment.

When Naruto had been there a month the blonde looked awful. Even though Sasuke kept him clean and allowed him to eat regularly now, his blue eyes had none of their former sparkle. Dark rings encircled his eyes due to lack of sleep, as every night he wouldn't be able to stop himself from crying. Today however it wasn't just the night that restricted his crying. Naruto sat in the corner of the room with silent tears falling from his blue orbs. When Sasuke got back from his daily training, he noticed this from the blonde. "Why are you crying?" Naruto hadn't spoken much recently and it was beginning to worry Sasuke. Naruto looked up. "I was going to tell you when I brought you back, but…b-but I had feelings for you Sasuke. I loved you so much and seeing you like this...seeing you kill Sakura…and the others…treating me like this, its horrible."

"You had feelings for me?" Naruto nodded. "I…didn't kill Neji and Shikamaru." He blurted out. "And Sakura…she'll be fine."

"How?"

"It was true I ran into Neji and Shikamaru…but I didn't touch them. As for Sakura…I sensed Kohona ninja were coming near for her and I didn't stab her in a vital area." He said. Naruto smiled. "Y-your back!"

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"Your back! Telling me all this about everyone, how you never hurt them…how you care! I knew it, since I was here you changed after a while." The raven slapped him as hard as he could. "I don't care about them. I don't care about you!"

"Why did you bring me here then?" Naruto shouted.

"I brought you here so I could use you, what else did you think I brought you here for." Sasuke hissed.

"Use me then." He said quietly. Sasuke paused for a moment. "You wouldn't, I know you wouldn't." Sasuke eyes flashed dangerously.

"I could have you any minute, it's all planned. I'm just waiting until the right moment."

"Go on then. I dare you." Sasuke grabbed Naruto and threw him on the bed. He stripped the blonde then tied him to the bed. Sasuke pulled something from a drawer and smirked at a petrified Naruto. "W-wait, I believe you! You can stop now!" Naruto said, panicked. Sasuke smirked and stared at Naruto's tanned body. "Nice…" Sasuke sucked on Naruto's neck and then trailed his wet tongue down the smooth skin. Sasuke then roughly pushed something inside Naruto and pressed a switch. Naruto moaned as the thing in his ass began vibrating. Sasuke watched as Naruto started getting hard. Smirking, he pushed something on a small control switch he was holding. Naruto squeaked, as the buzzing sound got louder. "Nhhh. N-no Sasuke th-that's too much!" Sasuke ignored Naruto and walked to the door, pausing as he went to open it. "I have training now. I'll be back for you later."


	3. Chapter 3

When Sasuke got back he was pleased to find Naruto hadn't been able to untie his hands even though the knots weren't that tight. Naruto was whimpering quietly, tears streaming down his face. A white sticky substance was covering Naruto's shaking thighs as Sasuke pulled the vibrator out of Naruto. "I'm going to bring you back Sasuke. Nothing you do to me can change that." He told the raven. Sasuke stared at the blonde; how the hell was he still going on about that? _'Fucking Naruto…I like having him near me like this but he just keeps on going on about bringing me back!' _taking advantage of the fact Naruto was still tied down, Sasuke kissed him. Much to the raven's surprise, Naruto kissed him back.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke moved away from him angrily. "How the hell can you love me? Look at yourself! Look at what I've been doing to you!"

"I know your only doing this because your trying to convince yourself you don't care about me. The moment I told you I had feelings for you…your killing attitude just went away. Your eyes had hope. I'm running out of that, Sasuke. I just don't know how much more of this I can take…" he admitted. Sasuke snorted.

"Some great shinobi you are then! Other people would do worse than this to get information from you!"

"I guess your right." Naruto sat up as Sasuke sliced through the fabric ties that were holding Naruto down. "But tell me Sasuke, is there any part of you left that cares about me?" _'I'm supposed to be a different person. I can't show any emotion apart from anger to Naruto…' _Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment. "No. There isn't. Don't kid yourself that I would care about a demon like you." Sasuke hissed. Naruto was shocked; he had never heard Sasuke say something so horrible before. He knew how much it hurt Naruto when the villagers said it. Naruto jumped off the bed, grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom. _'I have to stop caring about Naruto. It affecting my training. Perhaps Orochimaru can help…' _Sasuke left the blonde in the bathroom, hoping he wouldn't realise this was an opportunity to escape.

When he returned again, the advice from Orochimaru flew out the window as he saw Naruto sat on the bathroom floor with a razor. "Uzumaki, put that down now." He said, hoping to sound as offhand as possible. Sasuke had some idea what Naruto was going to do; he was holding the razor over his wrist, his hands shaking slightly. Sasuke's newly attained speed enabled him to snatch the razor away from the blonde the second he saw Naruto move it. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who was now holding it. "P-please, Sasuke…master…kill me." He whimpered. Sasuke was speechless as Naruto pulled at his shirt. "N-no! Get a hold of yourself. What about bringing me back and you becoming hokage, have you forgotten that?"

"Your not coming back and a monster like me could never be hokage. Please, kill me. You can have the mangekyou sharingan after you kill me, right? This time I won't fight back." Naruto stood in front of Sasuke and closed his eyes. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders. "Y-you can't want to die!" Naruto looked at Sasuke with dull eyes. The raven lost control of his feelings as he hugged Naruto tightly. "Just how far have I pushed you? I'm sorry…" Naruto had washed from earlier and put on his boxers so all Sasuke had to do was lead him to the bed. Sasuke changed until he was in his boxers. Sasuke pulled out a clean sheet from a drawer and remade the bed. He then pulled the covers around both of them and he pulled Naruto into his chest and nuzzled his hair. "I'm so sorry dobe." He whispered. Naruto felt his hair getting wetter and wetter which could mean only two things; it was raining inside or Sasuke was crying. The blonde quickly turned around to face Sasuke. "Naruto…what have I done to you?"

"Your crying Sasuke…why?" Naruto asked softly.

"Because I love you Naruto, I really do. I just can't believe how I've treated you. I can't believe I even brought you here in the first place!" Sasuke said.

"Y-you love me?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Thank god, I was almost giving up Sasuke! I really was…" Sasuke jumped out of the bed. "I should never of brought you here." He muttered. "I'm not coming back to Kohona. Unless I stay here, I can't get enough power to kill my brother. After that…Orochimaru is going to take my body." Sasuke's hand glowed with chakra and he shoved Naruto in the chest. Naruto fell out of the bed with a yelp. "There, your chakra is back." Naruto watched as the bruises on his body began healing, due to the Kyuubi being able to freely use chakra again. "Go home Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Not without you!" Sasuke turned to the blonde.

"Get. Out." He hissed dangerously. Sasuke was furious with himself; he had apologized, cried and admitted his feelings all in the space of five minutes. Now Naruto had hope that he could still be brought back to Kohona. Sasuke glared at Naruto, hoping to get him to move. When he didn't, Sasuke pulled out the collar and quickly put it round Naruto's neck. He then chained Naruto up again and performed the similar jutsu to drain the blonde's chakra. Sasuke left Naruto, chained on the floor. "I'm back to where I started…Sasuke just wont let me help…" he murmured sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto had been alone for a while and he was hoping he hadn't made Sasuke too angry. _'Every time I get some feeling from Sasuke he blocks it all out…and then starts acting like an ass again. I'm not giving up on Sasuke, not now. I just have to tread carefully and not mention Kohona too much…or his brother.' _Naruto looked up as he heard the door open; was Sasuke back now? He saw that it was Orochimaru. "Hello Naruto-kun…" he purred.

"What the hell do you want, bastard?" Naruto asked angrily.

"What's with the horrible names, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked, moving closer to Naruto. The snake stared at the half-naked blonde and immediately knew exactly why Sasuke warned him not to touch him; the years had obviously been kind to the boy. "I hate you! If you had just left Sasuke alone he wouldn't be here now!" he replied angrily. Orochimaru placed his finger under Naruto's chin and forced the blonde to look at him. "You're causing quite a stir with Sasuke…but don't think you can take him back. He is to be mine. You like Sasuke-kun don't you? Like his body…perhaps when it belongs to me I can give you what you want." Orochimaru kissed Naruto. The blonde jumped away from him wiping his mouth, looking horrified at what Orochimaru had done. "Your disgusting! I would never want you no matter what body you're in!" he spat. Orochimaru grabbed the chain that was dangling between Naruto and the wall and pulled it, causing Naruto to fall forward. The sannin grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

He placed his hand over Naruto's groin and rubbed him through the fabric. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind me doing this when I look like Sasuke?" he whispered. Naruto looked like he was going to be sick in response as Orochimaru leaned in and kissed him. "What the _fuck are you doing_?" came a menacing voice. Orochimaru climbed off Naruto and stared at Sasuke with a smirk. "I was merely tasting him…seeing if he is good enough for you." He said.

"I warned you about touching him. You kissed him; I saw it. You're going to pay for that." Sasuke snarled, quickly drawing his sword and putting something he was holding on the bedside table. "Don't threaten me, Sasuke." He replied angrily. "I can touch Naruto wherever I like and I just did. He seemed to enjoy it too." He added with a smirk. Sasuke tightened the grip on his sword and lunged forward with it. Orochimaru dodged the assault and move towards the door. "I suggest you calm down before training tomorrow, Sasuke-kun. I would hate to kill the future body that will have so much fun pleasing Naruto-kun." He said, closing the door behind him. "Bastard!" Sasuke hissed. _'I have to get Sasuke to admit his feelings for me again…in his own time.' _

Sasuke threw his sword across the room and it landed in the corner with a loud clatter. He sat on the bed with his fists clenched. Naruto sat behind him and massaged his shoulders. Sasuke unclenched his fists and relaxed into the touch. "What are you doing?" he mumbled.

"I'm making you feel better." Naruto said. Sasuke moved away.

"Yeah, well stop it." he muttered. "And put some clothes on. I don't want Orochimaru seeing you like that again." Naruto nodded and silently got dressed, getting slightly tangled up in the chain as he did. Naruto walked over to the wall where the chain was padlocked onto a metal loop. "Sasuke, could you untie me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't hear him; he was thinking of other things. "Why did you let him kiss you?" he demanded. "I didn't exactly _let_ him! He forced himself on me!" he replied indignantly. "So did you like it?"

"Of course I didn't!"

"Are you sure? You didn't seem to be doing much to get him off." Sasuke snarled.

"I assure you Sasuke, I didn't like it one bit. Orochimaru is disgusting and I hate him." Naruto replied. _'…Besides, you're the only one for me Sasuke.' _He added mentally. Sasuke picked something up he had placed on the table and gave it to Naruto.

"Here; I thought you might be hungry." He said. Naruto took the bowl and thanked him. When Naruto had finished eating he climbed off the bed and placed the bowl on the table. As he walked back to the bed he tripped over the chain. "I know I've already asked this, but could you untie me?" he grumbled, picking himself up from the floor. "Shut up, Naruto."

"I will, just untie me! I keep tripping over and there's no point in having me chained up like some animal because I won't run away." He said.

"I know you'd run. You run straight back to that pathetic little village you love so much." Sasuke snapped.

"I'm not going back without you Sasuke, I already told you that. Also, why are you suddenly bothered if I leave or not? Earlier you were telling me to get out." Naruto replied. Sasuke pulled out a key and unlocked the padlock. He then pulled off Naruto's collar. "There. Can you shut up now?" Naruto nodded as he rubbed his neck, glad to be free of the collar. Naruto went in the bathroom and Sasuke wondered what he was doing. The blonde emerged half an hour later with a towel wrapped round his slim waist and his hair dripping wet. Sasuke gaped at him as Naruto began rubbing his hair with another towel he was holding. He then looked at Sasuke. "What?"

"N-nothing." Sasuke had to admit he was aching to hold Naruto. He had been wanting to kiss Naruto again ever since the last time and he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Naruto kissed him back. _"I love you Sasuke."_

Sasuke remembered what Naruto had said after they kissed. _'Damn dobe…did he mean what he said? Does he really…love me? I know feeling this way is hopeless; I'm giving my body to Orochimaru once I kill my brother and that means…I'm going to die. My purpose in life is to kill Itachi and nothing else. Orochimaru told me emotion weakens me and all Naruto is doing is messing me around. I should kick his sorry ass back to Kohona. Then again, part of me doesn't want him to leave.' _He looked up to find Naruto in his boxers. He then climbed in the bed and pulled the covers around himself. "I love you Sasuke." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sasuke woke up in the morning he was filled with mixed emotions when he found Naruto snuggled up to him. Part of him wanted to stay like that but another, much stronger, was telling him to push Naruto away before things got complicated. He gave in to the stronger voice and shoved Naruto off the bed. The blonde landed on the floor with a soft thud. "What the hell was that for?" he grumbled.

"You were grabbing onto me, idiot."

"You didn't seem to mind last night." He said, looking at Sasuke as innocently as he could. Sasuke blushed slightly and got dressed quickly.

"Yeah, well don't do it again. I have training now so I'll be back later." Sasuke left without another word. Naruto climbed back on the bed, missing Sasuke already. He stretched out and then curled up where Sasuke just was, feeling the heat the raven left behind. Naruto was feeling sleepy again, but he perked up when he heard the door open. _'I knew I was getting through to him! Sasuke had come back to see me!' _Naruto jumped out of the bed expectantly, only to meet Orochimaru, not Sasuke. "What are you doing here!" he gasped. Orochimaru smiled slightly.

"Oh? Not who you were expecting?" he said as he moved nearer to the blonde.

"N-no! Why aren't you with Sasuke? Where's Sasuke?" he demanded. Orochimaru's smiled widened. "I left him with kabuto. Made up some excuse about him needing a little medical training; he wont be back for a long time." Naruto looked horrified as Orochimaru backed him into the wall. Naruto was only is his boxers like the last time he was with Orochimaru and he didn't like that fact. "You seem scared, Naruto-kun. Don't be; I assure you, you will like what I have planned for you." This made Naruto even more scared. Orochimaru ran his pale hand down Naruto's toned chest. Naruto scrambled away from him quickly. "This could be tricky if you keep moving away from me." Orochimaru formed several hand seals and Naruto suddenly felt his entire body go numb. "Nnnhh…w-what was t-that?" he groaned.

"A simple paralysing jutsu. But don't worry, you will still feel the pleasure I'm going to make you feel." Naruto's blue eyes widened as he found he couldn't move anymore. "You should still be able to use your voice. I want to hear you scream." Orochimaru whispered as he pulled Naruto's boxers off. Naruto tried to move away, but found he couldn't no matter how hard he tried so he ended up pleading instead. "Please…don't touch me!" Orochimaru pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his belt.

"You wont be saying that…when I'm fucking you. Don't resist me Naruto, you know you want it."

"No! You c-can't!" he said hurriedly, Still trying to move.

"Oh? Why is that then?" he purred. Naruto flushed as he glanced at his boxers, wishing he could put them back on. "B-because…I w-wanted to…wanted to…save myself for Sasuke." He said, tears springing up in his eyes as he

"You're a virgin then? That makes it even better." He said as he advanced on Naruto again, ready to pull his own trousers off. "Get away from him." Orochimaru looked around to see Sasuke stood behind them. His voice seemed calm but he was shaking with rage. "Ah, Sasuke-kun. I thought you were with kabuto."

"I'm not stupid; there is nothing kabuto could teach me that you can't so get you filthy hands away from him and FUCK OFF!" Sasuke screamed. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he buckled his trousers and pulled his shirt back on. He cast another longing look at the naked blonde before walking out. Sasuke jumped over to where Naruto was, his eyes filled with some emotion Naruto couldn't pinpoint. "I can't move, Sasuke." He whimpered.

"What do you mean?"

"H-he used some kind of p-paralysing jutsu on me…he was g-going t-to…" Sasuke reached over and put Naruto's boxers back on for him. "Thanks…" he whispered.

Sasuke picked him up bridal-style and carried him to the bed and put him down gently. _'Orochimaru nearly raped him. I knew that bastard had his eye on my Naruto! I thought he would have taken my warning…' _Sasuke looked into Naruto's saddened eyes. _'I can't let Naruto stay here; Orochimaru isn't stupid. He'd have Naruto by the end of the week if he wanted.' _Sasuke climbed into the bed next to Naruto, fully clothed, and kissed him lightly. Sasuke pulled something from his pocket. Naruto wondered what Sasuke was fumbling with, but he couldn't turn around to see. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" he asked quietly. Naruto felt a small prick on his arm and his head flopped to one side and saw a syringe in his arm. "W-what are you doing?" he asked worriedly.

"I love you Naruto." he whispered, as he injected a clear liquid into the blonde's arm. Naruto felt too weak to ask Sasuke what he was doing, as the raven's face swam out of view. Sasuke stared at Naruto's still form; it was something he had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He expected to see Sasuke, but the person he saw in front of him was a shock; it was Sakura. "Naruto! We thought Sasuke had killed you!" she cried.

"W-where am I?" He asked.

"Your in Kohona, your home! Thank god your okay. We had no idea what Sasuke was going to do with you!" she said. Naruto found his chakra was back and he could now move his body again. He jumped out of the bed and ran out of the hospital only to slam into the hokage. "Feeling better I see?"

"I'm fine!" he snapped. "Look, how the hell did I get here?"

"You were found unconscious outside my office. Whoever brought you here was gone by the time you were found." _'Sasuke brought me home…he drugged me because he knew I would stop him…he's going to move with Orochimaru and I'll never find him…I'll never see Sasuke again.' _Naruto's eyes brimmed with tears as he pushed past the hokage. He ran to the gates of Kohona, desperately hoping, that by some miracle, the raven would be there. "Sasuke!" he carried on running, only to be grabbed by someone. "Look mate, you can't go after him again. The hokage…has banned any further attempts to get him back." Naruto turned around to see Kiba holding him and Shikamaru getting ready to pounce on him too. "No! I have to…I have to bring him home…" he screamed. Shikamaru grabbed him too and, admitting defeat, Naruto slipped to the ground and simply broke down on the floor. Kiba looked at Shikamaru worriedly; Naruto had never been this upset about anything. In fact, it was rare not to see Naruto's smiling. "Sasuke…"

Two weeks later, Naruto didn't seem to be any better than before. He had made several attempts to sneak out of the village and now had strict warnings from the hokage not to try again. Every night, Naruto would sit outside and stare at the starry sky. Tonight was no different. As silent tears streaked down his face Naruto sighed as the familiar pain clenched his heart. "I love you Sasuke…" he whispered. It seemed that every sentence that came from the blonde's mouth had Sasuke's name in it. None of his friends understood how Naruto was feeling. The blonde hadn't uttered a word about what happened in his time with Sasuke. Tsunade kept trying to ask what had happened but Naruto refused to say anything. Naruto still kept his love for Sasuke a secret although Sakura, who visited Naruto the most, was curious why Naruto was so upset; he never seemed to be able to stop crying. Naruto glumly made his way back into his house and collapsed on his bed

_X flashbacks X_

"_I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke moved away from him angrily. "How the hell can you love me? Look at yourself! Look at what I've been doing to you!"_

Naruto sighed; most of the time he wasn't crying over Sasuke he was remembering what happened what he was his captive.

_The blonde quickly turned around to face Sasuke. "Naruto…what have I done to you?"_

"_Your crying Sasuke…why?" Naruto asked softly. _

"_Because I love you Naruto, I really do. I just can't believe how I've treated you. I can't believe I even brought you here in the first place!" Sasuke said._

"That was the first time he ever admitted he liked me…and it wasn't the last time." _Naruto felt a small prick on his arm and his head flopped to one side and saw a syringe in his arm. "W-what are you doing?" he asked worriedly. _

"I love you Naruto." he whispered, as he injected a clear liquid into the blonde's arm.

X end flashbacks X 

"He really does love me…I know he brought me back to protect me from Orochimaru. Stupid teme…I was just getting through to him as well." Naruto closed his eyes, thoughts of Sasuke fading as sleep took him.

As Naruto made his way to the hokage's office he wondered how much longer he wanted to live without Sasuke. He greeted Tsunade as usual and asked her what he would be doing. Recently, the hokage refused to let him out of Kohona on missions because it was obvious Naruto would go looking for a certain person. He now did chores like rearranging medical books for hours on end, sometimes with the help of Sakura. Tsunade announced he would have to file mission reports. The second Naruto began working, his expression slipped into the same brooding one he had been wearing all week._ "I love you Naruto." _The blonde dropped the papers he was holding. That memory kept coming back, and every time he heard it, it was clearer than ever. He could almost hear Sasuke's voice and it sent shivers down his spine. _"Because I love you Naruto, I really do..."_

Naruto, not caring that he had an audience of Tsunade, shizune and Sakura, dropped to the floor and began crying pitifully again. "S-sa-Sasuke…" Tsunade stood up and made Sakura and shizune leave the office. She crouched down next to Naruto. This had been happening ever since he got back; he would break down and cry whenever Sasuke's name was mentioned. This time however, no one had even uttered the name and he was like this. "Naruto, what happened with you and…" she hesitated as she realised she would have to say the name. "With you and Sasuke." Naruto simply buried his face in his hands and cried louder. "I can't help if you don't tell me. Why did Sasuke take you there in the first place? Were you forced to stay or did you willingly stay? Why did he bring you back? Why is this affecting you so badly, because you dealt with this before, didn't you?" Naruto ignored the questions. _"Because I love you Naruto, I really do."_

"I love you too, Sasuke…" he whimpered. Tsunade stared at Naruto disbelievingly; things seemed to be a lot more complicated than she first thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto sighed as he looked into the dark sky. He had been sent home by Tsunade to 'get some rest'. He just wanted her, and everyone else, to leave him alone. Tsunade refused to let him stop working because she thought it would be a good idea to keep him busy to keep him from thinking about Sasuke. Naruto laughed bitterly; nothing could stop him from thinking about Sasuke right now no matter how much work she piled on him. Naruto pulled a kunai from his weapon pouch and stared at the sharp blade. It would be easy; one flick of his wrist and all the pain would be gone. He would be gone. _'Then again, I nearly killed myself before when I was with Sasuke…but he stopped me.' _Naruto tossed the kunai into the grass. _'I don't think Tsunade and Sakura and the others would be impressed if I did slit my wrists…but I have to hold on. Sasuke didn't bring me back to die.' _He flopped down on the cool grass and thought about Sasuke's reaction when he caught him with the razor. He was almost _desperate_ to get the suicidal thoughts out of Naruto's head. Naruto closed his eyes hoping he wasn't going to start crying again.

The next morning when Naruto arrived in the hokage's office he carried on from what he was doing yesterday without dropping the papers everywhere. He silently sat in the corner where another desk had been placed and began to sort the papers into folders alphabetically. Tsunade walked over to his desk and stared at him. "Are you feeling any better today?"

"Yeah, just perfect." He grumbled as he grabbed another folder and stuffed some mission reports in it. "Look, when can I go on missions again?" he asked.

"Not for a while. I know what you're planning, Naruto and its not going to work." She said. The blonde sighed and carried on with the work. Throughout the day, shizune and Tsunade were watching him intently. "Tsunade-sama, I believe he might be getting over you-know-who I mean, he hasn't cried for three hours now. It must be a record." Shizune said hurriedly. The hokage nodded in agreement.

"I can hear you, you know! Don't you have better things to do than count the time between my mental breakdowns?" he snapped angrily. Shizune looked guiltily at the floor. Naruto grabbed another stack of papers that Sakura placed on the desk. "Don't mind them, they just want to help." She whispered. Naruto nodded.

"I kn-" everyone's attention was drawn to the door as a flustered looking jounin burst in stuttering about something. "H-he's here! He-he's…" the hokage ordered him to stop babbling and calm down. "Who is here exactly?"

"Sasuke Uchiha! He's just come through Kohona's gates and we think he's heading this way! Should we arrest him?" Naruto jumped out of his seat and shoved past the jounin. He ran down the hall to find Sasuke was already there, covered in blood. Naruto ran forward and fell into Sasuke's arms. "Y-you came b-back…" he sobbed. Sasuke slipped to the floor, holding Naruto to his chest. "That's right dobe." He whispered.

Naruto cried harder as he clutched to Sasuke. The hokage, Sakura and shizune stepped out of the office and stared, shocked, at the scene in front of them. Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji had just returned from a mission and what they saw in that hallway made them stop in their tracks. "I love you, Sasuke." Tears spilled from the raven's dark eyes as he kissed Naruto deeply. Sakura fainted and Neji blushed. Shikamaru simply rolled his eyes and muttered 'troublesome' as Kiba stood there with his mouth hanging open as Naruto moaned slightly. The hokage coughed loudly and the pair broke apart. "Uchiha, in my office. _Now_." Tsunade said gesturing for everyone else to carry on with what they were doing. "Sakura, shizune, I need to speak with Uchiha alone." She said. When Sasuke finally managed pry Naruto off him he followed the hokage to her office. Naruto followed the pair and refused to be shut out of the conversation and, seeing she wouldn't be able to talk to Sasuke without him, was finally allowed in. the hokage sat on her desk and glared at Sasuke. "Well, before I begin, do you need healing?" she indicated to the red stains that were all over Sasuke. "Its not my blood..." He muttered darkly.

"Right then. What the hell gives you the right to stroll in here like nothing has happened?" Naruto jumped up.

"Don't talk to Sasuke like that! I thought you wanted him back, that's why you sent us looking before!" Naruto shouted.

"If I remember correctly it was _you _who was so desperate to go after Sasuke!" she replied. "Yes, I was! Because I love him and I wanted him to come back." He said. It was almost nice having Naruto shout at her again; some of his usual spirit seemed to of come back with Sasuke. "You might not be able to stay in Kohona, Sasuke. We can't risk Orochimaru coming for you. I know that bastard and he will probably destroy Kohona and take you back."

"That wont happen." Sasuke assured her. Tsunade raised one of her eyebrows.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure?"

"I killed him." he replied simply. Naruto gasped. He was about to speak when Tsunade interrupted him. "I think I believe you, but…" she stared at the blood that was covering Sasuke. "Why would you kill Orochimaru? You needed him, so why would you destroy the only means of killing Itachi?" Sasuke winced at his brother's name but didn't answer the question. "Well?" a faint blush appeared on Sasuke's face.

"He said something that pissed me off." He said.

"What would that be? What would make you so angry you would kill him?" the hokage asked doubtfully.

"He…made fun of something Naruto said…"

X flashback X 

"_Ahhhhh…Sasuke-kun. I was just thinking about you. Well, actually I was thinking about your little friend." Orochimaru said. Sasuke eyes narrowed dangerously._

"_What would you be thinking about Naruto for?" he hissed. Orochimaru stood up and stared at Sasuke with a serious look on his face. "You see Sasuke, I have taken quite a liking to Naruto-kun but you seem to want him for yourself. However…name your price." Sasuke clenched his fists angrily._

"_You sick bastard. I actually came here to say if you touch my Naruto one more time I will kill you." He snarled. Orochimaru sighed and sat back down in his chair._

"_You can't kill me, Sasuke-kun so don't even try. You are aware of my power. Nevermind…I can do better than that pathetic boy anyway."_

"_Naruto is not pathetic." Sasuke snarled._

"_Whatever. I suppose someone with experience will be better, unlike the Kyuubi boy." The snake sannin drawled._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked, almost curiously. Orochimaru turned his gaze to Sasuke and smirked. "You have no idea how pathetic that kid really is. What where is words again…something like, oh please don't touch me! I'm a virgin and I want to save myself for Sasuke." Orochimaru mimicked Naruto in a high voice and the smirk spread across his face. "Like it even mat-" the sannin's eyes widened as Sasuke plunged a blade into his stomach before he even saw him move. Sasuke pulled the knife out in a smooth motion and threw it across the floor. "Shut up. You were lucky to even meet someone as kind and pure as Naruto."_

"_H-how did y-you…" Sasuke smirked._

"_I always hid my true speed and power from you because I knew you would underestimate me." Sasuke watched as Orochimaru grabbed his wound, desperately trying to stop the blood flow. "Ka-"_

"Kabuto? Don't bother. I killed him earlier. I presume you gave him orders to stall me until you had your way with Naruto? Lets just say I wasn't having any of that. By the time anyone finds you…" Sasuke pulled out another kunai and stabbed Orochimaru again and watched in satisfaction as the blood flowed from each wound. "…You'll be dead."

X end flashback X

The hokage looked from one boy to the other. Naruto seemed to have some idea what Sasuke was talking about, as his cheek were burning red. "What did he say then?" the hokage asked curiously. "Nevermind!" Naruto shouted quickly. "Look, can Sasuke go now?" he added. The hokage thought for a moment.

"Killing Orochimaru in the councils eyes will probably earn back your right to stay in Kohona. I will have to keep you off missions for a while and after that they will only be D rank." Sasuke nodded.

Later that night in the Uchiha estate Naruto had finally managed to get Sasuke to make him ramen. "Thanks teme!" he said gratefully as Sasuke placed the bowl in front of him. Sasuke sat next to the blonde. "Yeah, just don't ask me to make that junk for you again!" he muttered.

"Yeah, well you owe me anyway." Naruto reminded him. Sasuke looked guiltily at the floor. "Sorry. It kinda slipped out." The blonde apologized quickly. Sasuke shook his head. "Your right, some of the things it did to you were terrible as if as kidnapping you wasn't enough." He replied dully.

"Hey, how about we let everyone else know your back! I mean, Sakura and the hokage know. Oh yeah and Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji. Heh. I think you gave them all heart-attacks when you kissed me." Then grin on Naruto's face widened as he remembered the face Kiba was making. "Y-you…don't mind people knowing about us…do you Sasuke?" he asked worriedly. Sasuke smirked.

"Not at all. I want everyone to know your mine."

A/n: Sorry this took so long to update! I'll try and write more as quickly as I can. Thank you very much all who reviewed, comments are appreciated greatly!


End file.
